orsofamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
How the Orso Works
What is the Orso? The Orso are a "mafia" of teenagers at a local high school and college chosen by Zach S, who is the common link between all of them. The current count of Orso include approximatly 80-100 people, regardless of whether or not they know they're in it. The majority of the ideas and policies are taken from the manga and anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn, which holds a special significance to the founder. In short, a secret society of awesome. Our Goals The goal of the Orso is to be a family. Imagine a world where everyone is friends, where everyone is connected by a group of people. A utopian society that would remove cliques, destroy petty social classes, and increase fellowship between humans. While this goal is unobtainable, we can achieve it through the orso at our local high school. The more people we get active in the orso, the less clique based our school becomes. Sidenote: goal #2 is to be awesome. How is it Organized? The Orso is organized into generations. 3 Generations are at this time prepared to take on, or have already had the role of being the active generation, with a 4th being trained. The current generation is the Second. By generation we the time a certain group will be at the high school ( for the most part). Every generation is composed of 7 Guardians, and 7 Varia Officers, a group of Agents, and an external advisor whom is unrelated to the High School. The guardians, Varia, and agents are in sets of 7 based off of the "7" elements of a person's dying will, and characteristic of their role in the family ( for more complete info on the elements, see Dying Will) . Aside from these 14, the rest of the Orso of that particular generation are also organized into the the 7 elements. Each catagory is symoblic of something, whether is is their problem solving techniques, personality, or how they interact with others. These elements come from the manga the Orso are based on, and play a role in determining how a person fights in the Orso Fiction. What's With the Box Animals? The box animals are featured in our fiction many times, and the idea was taken from the manga. The basic premise is that there are rings for each orso member, and you get one of the group you are in. You also get a box. When you press the ring into the box, an animal appears, like a bear. The orso, in the fiction, train the animals to fight, work together, and listen to commands. They respond to the phrase "Cambio Forma", where they will transform into a weapon that Zach created. While this may not make sense right now, the only remedy is to go through and read the fan-fiction, found here. More? If there are more questions or additions, take it up with Zach S, or change it yourself, it is a wiki after all.